Red Lightning
by GypsyWagon
Summary: Place where I can post some Captainswan stuff that I feel like writing :) Maybe AU, fluff, and probably one where their animals(Sorry, can't resist) some stories may be some amateur writing. R&R please!
1. Eat Water

**A/N: Hai! So, I made this one oneshot-drabble thing (Sorry, dunno what to call it) where it's kind of like the end of the season, or like a second to last episode thing. When Emma says Eat water, people who want swearing in their fic(sorry, I don't particularly like to swear in my writing) can insert the b word after it. It does make it sound more mean and awesome :) **

**Enjoy! :D**

Prologue

_Hook breathed, eyes locked on her lips, but then flickered up for a second to her face. She was breathing hard, her beautiful eyes exhaustedly eyeing his lips too. _

_A warm feeling glowed and lightninged through the pirate's body. The swan's breath danced on his face, and he knew, that he would take whatever she wanted to give him, and hold it deep in his heart, almost hissing over the memory like a dog snarling over a piece of meat. _

_"__That was…." He muttered, not even finding the right words in his mind, he was so captivated by her. _

_They followed each other's faces, almost like a dance, before Emma finally breathed, "A one- time thing."_

_She hesitantly let go of him, hundreds of emotions glowing throughout those emerald green eyes. Fiery, mysterious, and unquestionable passion burned through them, searing Hook alive. _

_He stood there, locking her gaze as she walked backwards before turning and trekking away, getting out words that were meant to be orderly, but were instead tinged with pleading. _

_"__Don't follow me; wait five minutes, go get some firewood or something."_

_"__As you wish." The pirate replied, breathing hard and burning with the promise that echoed around in his mind. He would fight for her, till the very end, forever and for always. He didn't see Emma's soft smirk as she bent around a fern plant._

_Hook raised two fingers to his mouth, feeling his lips to discover how twitterpated he was. A wordless blow of breath escaped him, and he knew that was about the hottest kiss Emma would ever give him. _

_He raised his eyebrows, breathing._

_She was right; he couldn't handle it._

Hook sat up in bed, sheets falling from his body. His heart was broken.

* * *

Emma slept soundly in the bed at Granny's, not hearing the soft knock on the door. It came again, faster and more urgent, until someone finally kicked the door open.

Hook came into the room, full clad in his usual leather, but his expression was different. It was full of a well balanced confidence, that was obviously an act. Behind his emotion was urgency.

The hard look in his sea blue eyes softened a little when he saw Emma sleeping, and he gently shook her awake.

"Swan." His voice was quiet, and she blinked open her forest green eyes, immediately registering that someone was above her, and she lashed her fist in front of her.

Hook stumbled back, muttering, "Bloody hell."

The blond then realized it was Hook as she sat up, and then relaxed. A small spark of guilt was in her eyes as she saw the bruise on his cheek, and she apologized, "Oh, sorry."

But the pirate didn't pay any attention to his new affliction. He just took in the emerald green of Emma's eyes, blinking softly and capturing the picture of her, sitting up In bed in her pajama pants and shirt with her shining blond hair ruffled.

Her expression was confused as he was silent for a minute, but then said, "Love, I'm sorry."

She now looked scared, and flitted her gaze around the room before drawing it back to him. "What do you mean?"

The pirate leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, staying there for a minute as he breathed onto her neck, and he felt her tense beside him, both of their cheeks brushing.

"The Wicked Witch," he started, "Will take me as prisoner to keep you and everyone you love safe." He smiled softly at her. "I guess you'll get another flying monkey."

It took Emma a minute to realize everything he was saying, and she cried out, "What? No!"

She tugged her hands up, only to realize Hook had chained her to the bed. When the blond looked up, there were tears in his eyes. "My turn now Swan."

He walked out swiftly, not bringing himself to turn and witness the rage and sadness inside his love.

"_HOOK_! HOOK NO!"

* * *

Ruby spiced up another hot cocoa, sliding it to Henry, who smiled thanks and slurped it with delight. She smiled and went back to frying the bacon, enjoying the sputtering of the grease and the delicious smell that rose up from it.

As she turned to slide a plate of the new batch to Leroy, she spotted Hook walking through the diner from the bed and breakfast part. He almost looked as if he had tears in his eyes.

The pirate didn't give anyone a second glance as he quickly walked out, closing the door hard as he left.

Just then, Ruby could swear she heard a wail. Glancing around, the brunette quickly checked if anyone had heard, but then remembered that she was a wolf and everyone didn't have her elite hearing.

"Hang on Henry, I'll be right back." She rushed out from behind the counter and upstairs, hurrying to Emma's room and bamming open the door.

The blond was standing on the floor, hands shackled to the bed. Uncharacteristic tears clung to her face, and rage was burning bright in her eyes. They turned on Ruby fiercely. "Get me out of here!" she screeched, and the brunette took the small knife she always had tucked in her boot and wielded it.

She dug the sharp prick into the lock, stretching it around until she heard it click. Her friend threw on her leather jacket, still wearing her pajama pants, and sprinted out of the room, tossing behind, "Hook's giving himself up!"

* * *

Zelena smiled menacingly at the pirate, almost giddy with the satisfaction of catching him. She had realized that even though she put the spell on his kiss, it may still work with True Love's. It was probably just best that she killed him.

The pirate was chained, both hand and hook behind his back. The brave look of love on his face made him seem fearless in the green witch's grasp, but she knew he was probably scared she wouldn't keep her promise.

"Well darling, I'll enjoy making you into a flying monkey." The witch smirked. "Of course, after your precious love comes."

Hook had a sense of betrayal, but he had expected this. He simply tilted his head and remarked with sad smugness.

"Sorry dear, but she won't come. I made sure of that."

The green witch pursed her lips, looking outside the clock tower. But when she looked back, a sense of wicked glee tingled in the evil green eyes. _They look nothing like Emma's_, Hook thought disgustingly.

"Oh, my precious captain. Do you really sell her that short? You're little Savior would cross the seven seas to get to you."

Hook almost bared his teeth at her, but deep down he partly hoped that was true. Handcuffs would not stop Emma Swan. The other part hoped she would stay as far away, and for once not be the savior.

"She'll stay away."

"Oh really?" the witch circled him, studying. Then she went close to his ear and hissed, "Your Precious Swan. She'll come, and then I'll kill her right in front of you."

It took Hook everything inside of him, every amount of strength he had to not lunge for the green piece of crap and tear her apart.

"Not if I'm not in front of you."

Zelena whipped around to see Emma there, ball of fire blazing in her hand as she tossed it right at the witch, making her screech like a crow and back up with surprise.

With a flick of her wrist, Hook was immediately out of his chains and onto the floor, getting up and snarling harshly, "What are you doing here?"

Emma stomped up to him, slapped him in the face, (which stung) and sneered softly, "You lied when you said everyone I loved would be safe."

Hook blinked his sea blue eyes, and was about to reply when a wicked voice interrupted.

_"__Well_, look who decided to join our little party."

The two turned fiercely around, Hook unsheathing his sword and Emma letting out another ball of fire. Zelena smirked, and put her hand out, crumpling it into a ball.

However, the fire wouldn't go out.

The blond smugly grinned at the witch, and threw the flaming ball of fire at her. This was the start of a magic duel.

Emma made a shield as Zelena threw a ball of deep purple magic at her, making it scatter and almost hit Hook if he hadn't ducked, yelping, "Bloody hell!"

The blond gave him a sidelong glance, and then turned her eyes back on the green witch. The jealous sister had a huge red lightning shooting out and coming towards her, but Emma dodged, watching it hit a metal part and bounce all over the place like a bird in a cage.

Emma and Hook both knelt on the floor to avoid the rapid lightning flinging itself from place to place, until it shot out in a million volts after bouncing against Zelena's quick shield.

Then, since the other two none-green ones were scrambling up, the witch took a ball of green, glowing with menace, and hurled it at the pirate.

"_NO!"_

Emma's scream echoed, but he let out a yell and fell to the floor, clutching his chest. His love rushed over to him, putting one hand on his face and whipping her head towards the laughing witch who was stalking towards them.

"You know, I always heard from Rumplestilskin, that love is weakness. For years I almost thought it was power. But now look, you're crumpled on the floor, unable to think straight, and let alone harm me. He was right all along."

Zelena looked off into the distance, remembering past memories, and then returned her gaze back to the two. Emma now had tears streaming down her face as she took Hook's face in her hands.

"No." she whispered. "_No." _raising her voice, Emma glared up at the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Love _is_ power."

She bent down and kissed him. Liquid fire ran through her, making a warm feeling glow through her heart. He smelled like sea and leather, heat radiating off his body still even though he was dead.

A whoosh went out, shining burst of light that was unlike the usual calm of Snow and Charming's, bright and shining.

Zelena was barking with cruel laughter, smile twisted and giddy. Emma let go, staring down at him with such pleading in her eyes that Cora herself would feel bad.

"Dear, have I told you about the curse on your pirate? He can't kiss you without taking away your powers!"

Another round of laughing escaped her, and she grinned upwards to discover Emma had stood up, fury searing the insides of her irises.

Then, three different things happened at once.

Hook breathed a gulp of air, Emma took her fireball and made it into water, and Snow, Charming, Regina, and Robin all came in.

"Eat water!"

A screech escaped the witch, and she stared down at her skin, horror clotting in her eyes like moths to a light as her skin began to sear. "What hav_e _you _done?"_

Emma stood there firmly, watching her claw her skin and screech, until she backed up to the glass clock barrier. Snow stretched out her hand, coming forwards, "No Emma!"

But the blond stretched out her hand and threw the green witch through the glass with magic, shattering it into billions of pieces as she hurtled over screaming.

"Emma!" Snow gasped, disapproval gleaming hard in her green eyes, and her daughter turned shakily back to her parents and pirate. "Now's not really the time for a lecture Your Majesty." Robin said for the girl, still in the stance of offense.

Hook stood up to meet the blond, crashing into each other's arms like they were each other's lifelines. The pirate jerked back his head after a moment and grabbed Emma's head, making her willingly kiss him.

The blond sank into him, kissing him fiercely, hungry for his love.

Regina rolled her eyes while David pressed his lips together in a tight smile, everyone watching them or glancing at their own lovers.

The two broke apart, sinking in each other's eyes until Emma looked away and checked over the side, seeing the mangled body of the witch on the pavement with the glass shining like stars.

She breathed a sigh of relief and went back into the arms of her love, pressing her forehead against his and smiling genuinely with excitement.

It was all over. And Emma knew that her and Hook would love each other.

Forever and for always.


	2. Koopa Kid w an Irish accent

**Summary: Pointless drabble that I made and decided to post :) Oh, and by the way, I know it's actually Bowser Jr., but I just call him Koopa kid. :D Ps: Reviews, critiques, random stuff are always welcome! :D**

"Well, we could be the Merry Men trio. Or the angels with charm. Or wait, Emma's Angels!"

David rolled his eyes, taking a swig out of his water bottle. Hook was unsuccessfully trying to name the instant bro bonding trio of Robin, him, and the prince. He sat down at their counter in the loft like he could do it all day.

The prince knew it was also so he could see Emma, which he tolerated to a point. The main reason he was there, though, was mainly because he was bored. At least, it had better be.

"I think that Emma's Angels is a good one, she needs all the angels she can get with a daily life like hers….."

As if called, Emma bammed down the metal stairs, which was an identical sound to the thunder outside,yawning. Hook smirked at her pajama pants, which were covered with penguins, and she only helped herself to a cup of coffee.

"Hook. What." She jabbed, taking a huge gulp of the hot black liquid. Instantly his expression became smug that she spoke to him like she could see him every day, and he played with his hook between his fingers. No one had noticed yet, besides Emma, who's jaw fell open but she didn't say anything. So much for his moniker now.

"Nothing much love, just bored. Not to mention the Jolly Roger doesn't fair well in thunderstorms."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Your boat can't handle a little rain?"

Thunder then rumbled the windows, and lightning flashed outside so bright that it lit up the room. Hook was almost blinded by Emma's lit up hair that he had to shut his eyes quickly.

Rain thundered against the apartment, and Hook tilted his head with a smug look to Emma. "'Ship, love. Ship."

David checked his watch and sighed, ignoring the two young adults. "Robin should be here by now. He promised me that he would help me practice archery."

One third of Emma's angels raised his brows. His whole expression was sarcastic as he shifted in his seat. "He's taking you shooting in a bloody thunderstorm?"

David nodded, protesting against the _Wow these guys are dumb _look that was exchanged between Hook and Emma.

"Hey! It's good to have practice in all conditions isn't it? It's not like you get to choose when evil strikes!"

At that moment, Robin pushed open the door and came in with his bow and arrow laden in his arms. His green eyes were asking and urgent under his soaked hood as he asked quickly, "Ready to learn some decent archery?"

David got up, exclaiming, "Finally!", but Hook grinned and tilted out of his seat a little bit, waving his hand in no. "Sorry mate, love to but can't. Mario Kart is more my style."

His archer friend gave him a sarcastic look. "Oh, you can play children's games but not a man's sport?"

The pirate nodded, and David asked confused, "But you only have one hand?"

This time, the youngest out of the three shook his head. He grinned and held up two hands. "Oh I have two hands. The crocodile actually agreed to give it back, after you know, turning it into healthy flesh instead of carrion."

David and Robin's expressions were pure shock, and the pirate grabbed Emma's hand and held it up like they were champions of a game or something. "And it works!." The blond gave him a look and he just grinned his stupid smirk.

Robin turned to Emma, gestured to Killian with surprise and said, "Have fun with that one. Whoop his butt for me. He's probably still a little high on the fact that he got his hand -" he stopped short because of a whoop from Killian, turning to glare at him.

"Fine." Was all Emma said, in an extra dry tone.

"Oh come on Swan." Hook scoffed. "I'm not that bad." His playful gaze immediately turned dirty, "But, we could do more, _enjoyable_ activities-"

Emma picked up, and then tossed, well more like threw, the remote at him, saying with a glaring blush, "Shut up and start the stupid Wii."

The pirate gave a comical bow and jerked his head up, lifting an eye and saying, "If the lady insists."

The blond turned back to Robin and nodded her head, then crashing on the couch next to Hook and starting up with a "Wahooo!" from the Italian plumber. They were immediately plunged into the very mature game of Nintendo characters launching red shells and banana peels at each other.

"Stupid Peach!" Emma hissed, yanking her controller up in no time at all. Hook's cerulean blue eyes were narrowed in concentration, suddenly jumping in surprise and snarling, "BLOODY HELL!"

Robin mused silently at their kidlike traits and tossed his bow an inch in his hand, catching it before saying, "Have fun defeating the green dinosaur. I always hated him."

"You mean Yoshi!" Hook called after him as he shut the door, having known from the hour long lecture over pizza given by Henry. The boy had made sure to fill him in on all of the tricks and shortcuts as Hook watched him play. The pirate's favorite character had immediately been Koopa kid, with his little cocky attitude and aggressiveness. Thunder rumbled through the sky outside, making a flash go through the loft.

Emma spoke up after a minute of swearing at Daisy, who had just invinsibility starred her. "I don't know why he hates Yoshi. Stupid Daisy and Baby Mario are Way more annoying."

The pirate captain half nodded, eyes glued to the screen. "True, but you have to admit, Rosalina's star is the most annoying piece of crap-" he was interrupted by Emma smacking him over the head with a pillow.

"Hey! Rosalina's my favorite character!"

The captain smirked."The truth hurts lass. Admit it. It is annoying."

"No!"

"Swaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn."

"Uh-uh. No way you'll get me to say a dig about my charrie, even if you torture me."

She was joking, but Hook grinned wickedly anyway. "Torture love?"

The blond nodded seriously, green eyes still on the screen while yanking her controller around. "Yep. I care deeply about-"

Her sentence was completely cut off with the sound of her laughing as Hook tickled her ribs, making her drop the wii remote as she gasped for air while laughing her head off.

"Say it Swan!" he laughed, while she fell on her side and off of the couch. He did it more, the blond laying across his knees, and finally she gasped out, "Okay Okay!" With another burst of laughing, she admitted, "It's annoying! There, I said It!"

They both laughed together, Hook pulling Emma up onto the couch and they both burrowed into the couch together as they continued the game, sharing stupid jokes, stolen kisses, and trash talk that they just laughed some more at.

It was about seven o'clock in the evening when David and Robin came back to the loft, only to find Hook and Emma both asleep on the couch with cans of soda, a pizza box, and of course, a flask of rum spread around them on the floor and table.

David looked murderous as he saw his daughter sleeping soundly in the pirate's arms. He immediately widened his eyes in the middle of his conversation with Robin and started to stalk over to them.

Pointing down, he snarled deeply. "Robin, _get me a bat_."

The archer laughed, walking over to his friend and looking over them alongside him. They were both sleeping soundly, a soft blanket thrown over both of them. Robin's best guess was they both got tired after playing Mario Kart Wii for nine hours, and Emma fell asleep. No way would the blond willingly sleep with Captain, well, Jones on the couch. The blond man turned back to his friend.

"Charming, you're not actually going to wake them up are you?"

The prince cracked his knuckles. "Well-"

Robin shook his head and interrupted, eyes flashing with amusement. "Dude, they have a thing like you and Snow."

The whispers came fast and furious on the archer's ears, and he knew that those few words were going to start a long conversation.

"Me and Snow?!" "Snow and I-" Robin pointlessly corrected, but the prince didn't notice nor care.

"He is not her true love! I mean come on! Emma wouldn't pick a pirate as her true love, not to mention one that can act like a child! To even think that they would be compared to Me and Snow-"

Robin interrupted again, "Okay, okay, maybe not you and Snow. But kind of Regina and I? I mean, he saved your life, give the lad a chance."

The archer didn't know why he was calling him a lad since he was 300 years old, but it made Charming grudgingly stay quiet for a second before shooting another disgusted glance at them.

"He better be ready to beg for mercy in the morning." The prince threatened, causing Robin to think amusedly, _Yeah, he'll be begging for mercy over the waffles that Emma asked him to stay and eat._

"Yeah bro." Robin found the slang of the world much easier to say sometimes, even though he'd never trade in his old dialogue. "Night. I'm sure I'll hear about tomorrow morning somehow."

His friend fiercely nodded. "Oh, you definitely will. I could see 'Hook is killed by prince' all over the headlines." David walked up the stairs, calling back, "Good night. Pay your respects to Hook before he di- before you go."

Robin rolled his eyes at his friend's way-too-overprotective- father instincts and shut the door silently, making his way back to Regina's mansion. He had been staying there ever since they came back, and the brunette was actually warming up to him bit by bit, the ice cold barrier around her heart melting slowly.

She wasn't an Evil Queen that people had nicknamed her anymore, only a protective mother with a need for love in her life. Some voice in Robin's heart told him that that was his duty; to give her that love.

He wondered; well, _knew _that that was how Hook felt, by the way he gazed at the blond savior like she was the most precious, most beautiful thing in the world, and how he constantly joined her on adventures to help her.

Robin knew he would do the same for Regina any hour of the day, every day on every week, and every week in every year. He liked her, a lot. And, she did save Rolland and always put him before herself.

An amusing thought entered the archer's mind. Snow and David had their new baby on the way, Him and Regina had Rolland, and Emma and Hook had Mario Kart. Looked like they were all meant to be.

Especially the Blond Princess with the commanding tone and the Koopa Kid with the Irish accent.


	3. Don't deny it, I look good in fur

**A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! I made them into animals! :D**

Emma shook herself as she woke up, feeling weirdly short. Something that smelled like the sea and leather was curled up next to her, snoring louder than a hog.

A piece of metal scratched uncomfortably at her flank, and the blond twitched her ears and turned to see Hook's hook bent around his paw like a thick twisted wire.

Wait….Ears…Flank…Paws…

A snarl immediately came out of Emma's throat. Stupid, _stupid _Regina had turned them into animals!

The human glanced down at her tawny gray fur, ringed tail, hand-like paws. Out of all of them, of _course _she was the trash eater and rabid disease carrier.

She took her new found paws and stood up on the soft bed, having no idea how Hook got in beside her, but prodded him awake anyway.

"Wake up!" she hissed, and he twitched his nose, yawning a mouth full of sharp teeth. He looked like something cross between a skunk and a bear.

The pirate blinked sleepily at her, covered in leather from his clothes. He checked around himself, grinning almost exactly like he would if he were human. "Love…..?"

The raccoon rolled her leaf green eyes, snapping softly, "No. Look at yourself."

Hook slowly stretched up, shaking his head as he checked out his black and deep brown fur, with white stripes going down his back. A huge fluffy tail lashed behind him as he exclaimed, "What the_bloody_-?"

Emma rolled her eyes again, shaking off her red leather jacket sleeve and hopping of the bed, explaining, "I should've expected this. Regina had me practice on animals the other day, turning them into objects."

Glancing down at herself disgustingly, she added, "Now she probably wants me to turn us back into humans. "

But Hook was only smirking, and padded up beside her. "Well, it's not too bad. Now I just need to know what I am."

His love didn't glance back at him as she stepped out onto the stairs. "Wolverine-AHhhhh!" she tumbled down them, tail in her mouth as she spat out gray fur.

The pirate padded carefully down the stairs, making a clacking sound with his jaws that sounded like when he clucked his tongue in human form.

"Watch your paw Swan." He almost purred amusedly.

The savior shot him a glare, whipping her tail to hit him in the jaw. He jerked his head back smirking. "Don't tempt me love."

Just then, Snow and Charming walked in, laden with bagels as they saw the two animals standing by the metal stairs.

The Queen screamed, and Charming immediately drew out the sword(?!) he always carried around with him, eyes wide with terror.

Hook let out a bark of amusement as he turned to face his love. "HA! I wish I got this on what do you call it, vid-ee-oh?" He faced back towards his friend and sneered, "Face a witch but not an animal."

The blond came forwards, smirking, but then remembered her mother was freaked out that there were wild animals in the apartment.

"Mom!" she exclaimed, praying that Regina actually made it where they could still talk to humans. Otherwise, this would get a whole lot harder to explain.

But of course, the cold mentor hadn't put in that treat, so Emma was forced to try and get them to speak the same language before David sliced them into little steaks.

She shut her eyes hard and concentrated on the language, but then felt Hook's hooked paw grip her pelt and yank her backwards as she ripped her eyes open.

David had taken a swing at them, eyes flitting nervously to the now-snarling Captain Hook, who snarled lowly to Emma, "I'll rip out his throat with my bare hand when I'm human…."

The savior distinctly recalled the Beauty and the Beast movie 'When we're human again' song, only this time with more gruesome goals. Then shaking her head to clear it, the pirate then gestured vaguely to the window.

Just when David looked like he was about to take another jab, the two animals pelted to the window and leapt out, tumbling together on the dewy grass.

They untangled their legs, and sprinted out of the bushes and over the fence, into the street. The pavement felt uncomfortable underneath their paws, and almost sticky with oil from the tar.

The two crossed the street quickly, and Hook glared at Rumplestilskin as he passed, then turning to his love and asking the question that was on both of their minds.

"So, you can you turn us back?"

Emma shot him a glance, padding down the sidewalk with a glare to the concrete, she couldn't wait to have shoes on again; the rocks were poking the soft part of her paws.

"Probably not. Regina is pulling a prank that she is _so_ gonna stop when we get to her and archer boy."

The two walked up the stairs to Granny's, Emma jumping up to grip the handle with her teeth and turn it.

People instinctively turned to see who it was, in this case what it was, and immediately screamed or leaped up, somehow more scared over some wild animals then The Wicked Witch.

"Oh, give me a break." Emma rolled her eyes framed by her black mask and walked forward, the cool tile more comfortable on her feet and snarled at anyone who interrupted her strut to the Outlaw and Queen's table.

"Regina." The name came out growled and snarled from the blond, and the queen smiled down challengingly. Robin looked at his love confused, gesturing down to the two.

Hook stayed next to Emma, not paying attention much, only to a piece of bacon hanging partly off of someone's plate. He jumped and snapped it up, causing the person to yelp and back away.

His love shot him a glare, and he smirked as innocently as he could while licking the grease from his mouth.

Emma looked back to Regina and snarled lowly, intent pretty clear that unless she turned them back, there was going to be a good amount of claw scratches over her face.

The witch bent down and patted Emma and Hook's heads, saying quietly with a smirk, "Do it yourselves."

The blond just glared as hard as she could, not realizing that she was turning her and Hook back into human form.

The pirate smirked and reattached his hook, saying, "That's more like it. Although, I have to say, that wasn't half bad."

Robin shot Regina a _okay, what the heck _look, and she stifled a laugh, returning to her breakfast of bacon and pancakes with the archer.

Emma turned around on her heel, gritting her teeth and Hook following.

As they walked down the street, Emma burned the air in front of her with her eyes, grateful for their shoes at least. Good thing Regina had at least remembered to make the curse put their clothes back, or Hook would never let her hear the end of it.

"I really want to kill her."

The pirate smirked, replying to his love's threat, "I know. But you have to admit, I still looked dashing for a wolverine. "

Emma snorted. "When Regina gets turned into a weasel."

Hook grinned, strutting alongside his love, knowing that that was to happen very soon.


	4. Ending Number Two

**A/N- Sorry for the shortness, and lack of detail, and everything else that I may've done wrong... XD I kinda lost my touch on writing at the moment if ya'll know what I mean. Cue, Captainswan drabble! **

Neil came closer, only seeing Emma lying in her coma, the world silent around him. Her face was so calm so peaceful… almost kinder without the raging fire she usually became. That precious face that could snarl or love. It was going to come back to him.

The stocky man went on both knees, feeling Snow's ringed hand coming onto his shoulder gently, and she snuffled with tears in between words. "Please wake her up Bae."

He nodded, comforting smile setting into his features as he gently squeezed his future mother- in- law's hand. She backed away, wrapped in David's embrace as she nodded to him to wake his true love up.

Gently leaning in, he pressed his lips to Emma's feeling overjoyed. Finally he had been waiting for this wonderful moment where she would realize he was her true love. Her soft scent overwhelmed him, making him back away and wait for those gorgeous green eyes to open and thank him. Patiently, a minute passed.

They never opened.

A strangled cry came from Snow's throat, and Neil felt tears of frustration well in his brown eyes. What was going on? She was supposed to awaken!

The group gathered in front of Granny's immediately lowered their heads, some crying and others staring at Bae with anger. Whispers seemed like shouts in his ears as they exclaimed angrily, "He said he was her true love?"

"Who will defend us now?"  
"Bae's a coward and a liar!"

"He- He told us-"

"Just like his father!"

The stocky man could take it no more; he ran. Bolting through the banded crowd he sprinted back to his apartment, shame setting into his heart. He always did what he did best. He was a coward, liar, thief, and a person who abandoned everyone he loved. Crushing onto his bed, Bae let tears slip down his face.

By now the crowd had gone. Emma's parents had went into the diner to mourn, finally letting Ruby tear them away from their weeping over Emma's body. Thunderclouds had set in, letting a light rain cover the earth and sending lightning bolts strike faintly in the sky.

Hook crossed the street towards Granny's, going to the back where they now kept Emma. Her lithe body was soaked, eyes closed as her face rested in a torturous coma. It broke his heart, the way everyone had left the savior out in the rain to suffer alone, cold and wet by the pattering rain.

He hadn't been there for when Bae had tried to save her, the blond lady's parents disliked him and didn't give two thoughts about him not being there.

Now he wished he had been. That way he could've kept her body warm with the heat that it had left, in those smoldering stances she had displayed throughout those times of danger. Not leave her out to die. She was the _reason they were mourning_ for Pete's sake!

Her pirate studied her face, taking in every detail of how her blond tresses draped over her body, to her long lashes closed in peaceful yet tormented sleep. Those lips that locked onto his, that had quirked into a smile at times where she wasn't the savior, the mother, the leader…. Just Emma.

Hook leaned over, breath dancing over her face as he closed his eyes and kissed her. One last time.

Pulling away quickly so no one could see him, he felt a single tear drip down his face. Maybe it was rain, he couldn't tell. But the sadness in his heart told him it was a tear.

That was it. He couldn't take it. That sadness, pain and sorrow that washed him into those recesses of the death of his loved ones came back, crashing over him. He bent over her body, pressing his eyelashes together. He didn't care if the Charmings came out and beat him to death in the alleyway. His love, his second chance.

Gone.

(He closed his eyes, unable to see the soft and silent wave of light that came from them)

* * *

Tears.

That was the first thing she felt. Wet, cold, pieces of someone's soul tears. They came down softly on her face, origin silent in their weeping. She could barely blink open her eyes to see who it was, the torment had weakened her considerably.

Opening her eyes to a bare slit, she saw a blurry, glowing figure clad in black leather. It didn't take to much guessing to know who it was.

The pirate's face was utterly broken, electric blue eyes saddened and pained. His cocky and handsome features were drowning in tears, tears that she had never seen cross his face. He was crying, crying for her. The strong, independent pirate. Her home, her companion, her selfless pirate.

Slowly strength built up inside her, body warming with a sheer love she never knew could cross her mind. It was so different, so _wonderful. _That wave of love was welcoming, instantly comforting her, promising that this type of love would never fade, never leave her like all the others did. That love was _him_.

Blinking open her forest green eyes, she smiled faintly at Hook, slowly sitting up and tugging him forward by the lapels of his leather coat, kissing him. His eyes snapped open, tears shining so bright it almost made her wince, and he frantically kissed her back, each of them drinking in each other. He grinned so joyfully into her lips and more tears ran down his face, mixing with the rain.

"Bloody hell swan."


	5. Puppies and Fluff

**A/N: Hello! Okay, so this chapter is half about Captainswan and half about Snowing's child. His name isn't Neil (sorry, but I've planned his name since he was born:D) but Leopold, Leo for short. R&amp;R please, all critiques welcome! Enjoy! :D**

Emma sipped her warm hot cocoa, resting her head on Killian's arm. Tiredness plagued her mind, it had been such a long day that she could barely move her eyes without seeing the outlines of paperwork.

Mary Margret and David had kept her up all night as they tried to calm down baby Leo, who howled louder than a wolf. The whole thing made her drink 3 cups of coffee in the morning to just pry her eyelids up, and the roaming thought of getting her own place gallop through her mind.

She sighed, shifting her head and causing Killian to blink open his soft sea blue eyes sleepily. "Beautiful?" he murmured, just as tired as she was. Emma smiled faintly, remembering back to her mounds of paperwork, and Killian plopping himself next to her.

_"__Let's do this." He announced, picking up a stack of neatly scrawled paper. Emma twirled her pen in her fingers, shooting him a what the heck look. She had left him in bed, kissing him one last time despite his fruitless efforts to get her to stay. And next thing she knows, he's there beside her, sitting on the desk with a cup of hot cocoa, and ready to give a go at her job. _

_"__What? You seriously are going to help me with paperwork?" she questioned. _

_He wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk and replied in his cocky tone, "Yes."_

_She rolled her eyes and propped her feet up on her desk, flipping through the pages that are already starting to blur in her eyes. After a minute of reading, Killian looks at the sheet like it's uncivilized. "Affair? I prefer the term dalliance."_

_Emma snorts and he smiles, eyes focusing on the handwriting. The savior can already tell that she's just won the lottery for paperwork companion. _

_Around lunchtime, the lovebirds pick up grilled cheese for lunch and head out to the docks, swinging their feet over the side of the wood to talk and laugh. As they slowly make their way back to the station, Emma smiles and says to her pirate, "You know, you don't have to help me with paperwork. If you're tired with solving people's problems-" _

_Killian mock gasps and looks at her like she's crazy. Then he gets a glint in his sea blue eyes, and declares, "Never Swan. I am your everlasting companion. You can try and get rid of me, but you can't."_

_And with that, he kisses her sloppily, making her laugh before they even begin._

Emma now lets out a light chuckle and responds, "Nothing everlasting companion." He joins her in her laugh, burrowing his arm behind her neck more. She happily burrows back, loving the warmth beside her and feeling his laugh rattle his body.

Suddenly, their laughs stop short as David and Mary Margret slip into the booth, grinning with baby Leo tucked in their arms safely. "Well, how are you guys?"

"Good." Emma responds shortly, not missing a beat and raising a brow at their pointed question. Her parents just return it with matching smiles, and she can again see for about the millionth time why they're true love. She clears her throat and thinks, stumbling on a question that she had been meaning to ask them.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you guys this, but how did you find out I was the only magic that could stop Zelena? I know it's random, but I would like to know who told you to curse yourselves."

David smiles, glancing down at Mary Margret and Leo before answering. "Glinda, the good witch of the south. She told us that the most powerful of light magic could stop her, and that was you. And believe me, it was our idea to curse ourselves." He winks at her, "Anything to get back to our family."

Killian shifts against her then, practically humming in the back of his throat, making her remember how he sacrificed his ship for her. She then realizes, with a rapid beat of heart, that she _is _his family.

Before she can dwell on the moment, however, her mother narrows her identical eyes in concentration, voicing her thoughts aloud. "I wonder what happened to her. Now that Zelena is gone, where did Glinda go?"

Her husband thought about it, Emma and Killian too tired to even ponder the question, let alone answer because of their lack of data about the witch. So they sit there and watch the gears in the savior's parent's heads turn.

"You know, we should try and find out where."

"Yeah, let's ask Mr. Gold!" exclaimed David, almost like a little kid on Christmas at the prospect of helping someone. The two hurried out with Leo, saying quick good-byes to Emma and Killian. The savior shot her pirate an amused look. "They were gone faster than they came in."

"Aye, good thing too." Killian agreed, smirk playing along his lips.

"Why?" his love questioned, taking a gulp of her hot chocolate.

He leaned closer so she could practically taste the rum on his breath, and muttered distractedly, "I was worried he would break my kneecaps if he saw this-" and he kissed her, pecking her on her lips, cheeks and forehead.

She smiled softly, snuggling closer to him as they enjoyed their hot chocolate, companions everlasting.

* * *

Mr. Gold is talking with Belle as they have the same idea Emma and Hook do, eating a late dinner only with much more than hot cocoa, but a plentiful abundance of sandwiches and chips when the Charmings come in, the newest edition sound asleep in his sheep blanket.

The Dark One narrows his glinting yellow eyes, clearly not welcomed with the thought of him and his new wife's meal interrupted. But the Charmings ignore the unfriendly look and instead bask in Belle's sunny smile.

"David, Mary Margret, and Leo!" she cries, stepping around the glass counter and leaning down to peer at the little baby, giggling. Mr. Gold follows her with less speed, saying in a curt tone, "Good evening."

The Charmings nod thoughtfully, returning the greeting. Then, getting right to the punchline, the Dark One asks, "What are you doing here?"

Belle stands straight and gives him a disapproving glance, turning to smile at the couple of True love. "Rumple, no need to be rude. Would you like some sandwiches, or chips?" She gestures at the dinner behind her.

The Charmings shake their heads, and David says, "Instead we were wondering if you could help us with finding someone."

Rumplestilskin is returning to his dinner, and gesturing his hand towards their apartment direction. "Well, I do believe Ms. Swan still lives with you. She should still be adept at her former glory."

Snow bristled a little at that, but her husband put a hand on her shoulder, not wanting to wake Leo, responded with an even voice, "She's….." he exchanged glances with Mary Margret, before turning his gaze back upon Mr. and Mrs. Gold.

"Really, dearie?" he said in his old sassy voice, giving a humorless chuckle. Mrs. Gold, however, was disgusted. "She actually got with him? What happened to Baelfire, and their true love?"

David immediately responded, calm and peaceful eyes on fire. "They are not true love! My daughter and best f-" he coughed, "Hook, like each other a lot. Probably even love each other. Don't believe me? They're at Granny's, right now-"

Mr. Gold rolled his eyes at the continued theatrics and cut him off, snapping with his cutting tone, "Enough! We don't have time to argue about the savior and my son's dying relationship." He tried to ignore the steel cutting look that his wife gave him, and continued dryly, "Who do you want me to find?"

* * *

Snow gently fell, quiet, and as peaceful as the forest around them. Rumplestilskin led them through the pure white forest, trudging through the foot of snow into the clearing where they first met Glinda. He gave a sarcastic little hand gesture into the clear, walking to the side of it.

"Well, where is she?" Belle asked, going to stand by her husband icily, still angry about his opinion on his son's relationship status. The ebony haired princess scanned the small field, not seeing any signs of their old friend from the lost year.

"I don't know. Maybe she-"

"Mary Margret watch out!"

David tackled his wife just as soon as a roaring snow leopard leapt at her, making baby Leo wake up and start to cry. The big cat landing in snow instead of human, turned to snarl at them, lashing its thick and furry tail.

Belle shrieked and grabbed her husband, while Mr. Gold lit a fireball in his hand and raised his arm to throw it, but David stopped him.

"Wait!" he yelled, "It's Glinda!"

They all looked at him like he was crazy, but the prince recognized those kind ice white and blue eyes, that were now glimmering with rage. Snow looked up and saw them too, saying with support, "He's right! Don't hurt her!" Mr. Gold lowered and vanquished his ball of fire hesitantly.

But the animal had no intention of doing the same, and leapt at Mary Margret with her claws unsheathed, teeth bared in full intention of hurting her. The princess again was thrust out of the way by David, who drew his sword with confusion in his eyes.

"I don't understand!" he yelled, pointing his sword at the good witch, who growled menacingly back. "Why is she attacking us?!"

Rumpelstilskin replied, lighting a ball of purple energy in his hand. "Because she was turned into an animal! The human Glinda is no longer there!"

"No!" Mary Margret shouted, forest green eyes fierce. "We have to help her!"

The Dark One looked at her like she was crazy, casting the ball of purple energy at the leopard but missing by an inch. David responded for him, circling around the witch. "She's trying to kill you!"

But Belle added in, shouting from behind Mr. Gold, "We can try to turn her back into a human at the shop!"

Rumplestilskin shot her a disagreeing look, but she returned it with her special puppy eyes just for him. After a minute or two of holding off the leopard, he sighed and raised an amber colored ball and shot it at the snow leopard.

But fate had other ideas, and as Glinda dodged the hurling ball of light, it instead went barreling right into Mary Margret.

And Leo.

The scream that rattled off the trees caused the witch to flatten her ears and growl lowly with satisfaction, although she did nothing. Everyone ran over to Snow and the baby as the leopard bounded away through the forest blending, with its ash grays and blinding whites.

David cradled his wife's head, saying her name with pleading. He then whipped his head to glare daggers at Mr. Gold. "Get us back!" he snapped, returning to hug his son and wife.

The Dark One teleported them back to his shop, Snow and Leo on the bed with painful grimaces on their faces. Leo was strangely silent, breathing shallow and low.

"What did you _do to them_!?" David shouted, both shoulders squared and ready for a fight.

Regret flickered on Rumplestilskin's face for a moment, but it quickly vanished as he turned to the prince with a quiet tone. "I cast a spell at Glinda that would make her become a smaller and less frightening animal. I couldn't make her human, so that was the closest spell I could think of."

Belle sat on the edge of the bed, gripping Mary Margret's hands. She turned to look up at him with hopeless turquoise eyes. "So they're going to turn into animals?"

"NO!" David cried, and pressed his lips against Snow's. The small ring of magic came out of them, softly _wooshing _and making her blink open her forest green eyes. The prince cried happily, kissing her again and again. She giggled and kissed him back before checking on Leo, who was starting to wake up more, but with a strange sound coming from the back of his throat.

Mr. Gold closed his eyes and shook his head silently to himself, reopening them as Mary Margret turned to him with the happiness gone in her orbs immediately.

"Is he, _growling_ at me?"

Belle suddenly gasped, and Snow shrieked as the baby in her arms became a little wolf.

* * *

Within a second, the wolf became a baby again, turning off and on as Leo snored. The four adults stared at him for a long couple of minutes, before Mr. Gold cleared his throat and confirmed what they knew.

"It would seem that Leo is now half wolf and half human. A shifter."


End file.
